For the computer user, it is becoming increasingly important to be able to control and implement two-dimensional and three-dimensional movements or displacements in the computer environment. This is typically achieved using a computer peripheral device. The two- or three-dimensional displacements are detected by the peripheral device and described as a translation (X, Y, Z) and/or a rotation (A, B, C) in space. Furthermore, such displacements may be used to determine a corresponding applied force and/or moment.
Recently developed computer peripheral devices of the above-described type, particularly for the office sector and the entertainment electronics sector, utilize optoelectronic devices to detect and describe displacements in two- or three-dimensional space. Here they function as an input device with which manipulations in up to six degrees-of-freedom can be input, in contrast to a joystick, a mouse or a trackball, which in general only allow input in two degrees-of-freedom. The simple, convenient input of six components, as allowed by a force and/or moment sensor comprising an optoelectronic device, is particularly desirable to control 3D design software and sophisticated computer games.
To this end, the optoelectronic device will typically include one or more measuring cell comprising a position-sensitive detector illuminated by a light-emitting element, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), for measuring displacements in multiple (i.e. up to six) degrees-of-freedom. Examples of such devices are known from United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/102422 A1 and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/103217 A1.
Thus, starting from the above prior art, the present invention is based on the object of creating a more compact, more efficient and more easily assembled device design compared with known arrangements. That is, the design of the device is preferably more flexible and should require a smaller area. Also, the design of the device should be more economical to produce and should provide even more reliable operation. This design may then be implemented in the creation of an input device for use in the office or entertainment sectors or a force/moment sensor which allows uncomplicated input in up to six degrees-of-freedom.